Oh Commander!
by Uchiha Undead
Summary: AU Intern Sakura and Commander Madara find themselves under a steaming shower. One-shot. Lemon. Warning, things get a bit...steamy. SakuraxMadara


"Madara?" Sakura called, stepping into the showers. One shower all the way in the back was on at full blast. She crawled forward, her eyes dropping to watch the steam roll from under the glass door, and then back up to the faucet. "Madara?" she tried again, approaching the shower.

Suddenly behind her, he said, "This is the man's shower, Haruno."

Sakura stood up straighter, but didn't turn around. "Sir," she greeted curtly. She tilted her head, and when she saw his clothed shoulder, she turned around. She crossed her arms. "Why am I being sent to wake you up if you're not asleep?" she bit.

Madara chuckled. "Care for a shower?"

"I already took one."

Madara rose his eyebrows. "But what about one with me?"

Sakura's face grew red as her commander began to take off his shirt. She blinked at his body, expecting him to be ripped, but he wasn't too muscular, he was perfect, and Sakura would die before she admitted it. She looked away, biting the side of her mouth.

"Disappointed?" Madara asked, rubbing a hand over his stomach. He frowned. "Should I work out more?"

Sakura's tongue swirled in her mouth. "I don't care for your body, sir."

"Don't you want to blow off some steam?" He took her hand and set it on his firm stomach. "It's not a six pack, but it's still firm." He paused, smirking when her hand traveled to his hip, and up his abdomen to his chest and down his arm. Hesitantly, she looked at him. "Still unsure?"

Sakura rose her chin. "Let's say we do it, what happens to me if people find out?"

"No one will find out," Madara said. "Because I won't tell, and you won't tell. It'll just be one time, one shower. Just to blow off some steam."

Sakura nodded, and felt her lips rise when he kissed her neck. She let out a giggle and her commander's hands traveled around her body, down to her thighs. He lifted her up, turning and marching to the wall. He pressed her against the wall, and kissed her.

She moaned, overwhelmed with the heat and feeling of his body against hers.

"I hope it's not your first time, Haruno," he whispered. "I'm not a fan of virginity."

"I'm not," she snapped. "I'm just. You're...and..." Her breath hitched as he ground his hips into hers. "I..."

"If you say so," he chuckled between kisses on her collarbone. She took his face and kissed him again, hungrily.

Madara met her hunger with his own and pushed his hands through her hair.

Sakura pushed him away, and reached back for her zipper, but he grabbed her hands. "Let me," he said. She dropped her hands to rest on his shoulders and watched him lean over her and pulled down her zipper, exposing her back.

She shivered as the wet air touched her skin.

Madara pulled her body suit down, exposing her breasts. He leaned down and kissed them. Sakura sucked in a breath, and let him work her with his tongue.

"Damn, Madara, you're just." She stopped talking and let out a shaky breath.

"Good at this?" he asked, kissing her chin. She nodded.

"If I wasn't so wet, I'd probably care," Sakura whispered, laughing. She pulled her legs down and Madara's lips followed her down until her feet hit. They kissed sensually for a moment before they broke apart and started undressing. Madara pushed his pants to the floor. Sakura let the rest of her body suit fall to her ankles.

Naked, he lead her to the shower. It was hot. Under the spray of the water, they kissed again, their hands wandering.

After many moans and trailing kisses and heavy breathing, Sakura exclaimed, coming. Madara pulled himself out and finished himself, watching her face as it relaxed from it's estasy.

Sakura shivered and Madara panted above her, stuffing his face into his arm. She trailed kisses over his chest, her lips shaking.

"What happens now?" she asked.

Madara was silent for a second before his head fell in front of hers. He looked at her lips. Despite everything, Sakura's blood rushed to her face. She bit the inside of her mouth. "Wanna go again?" he whispered.

Their lips met and they both moaned at the contact. Sakura nodded. "Yes." He began to touch her again, teasing and testing, as if they were just beginning. She shuddered at the contact. "Hmm, Madara."


End file.
